


how to be sexy

by WannaBeYourEunwoo (SherlockianSyndromes)



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianSyndromes/pseuds/WannaBeYourEunwoo
Summary: Written for the titles comment_fic prompt: "Any K-drama, any, Sexy People... (Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23)"In which Eunwoo has a question, MJ has his doubts, and Jinjin tells the truth.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2019, K-pop and K-drama AUs





	how to be sexy

Eunwoo, Jinjin, and MJ sat at their usual table in front of their favorite convenience store, a plethora of snacks and drinks spread between them. Jinjin took advantage of an awkward lull in conversation to tear open a samgak-gimbap and shove it into his mouth. He glanced over at MJ, who was pretending to look at his phone. Jinjin knew he was only pretending because MJ kept glancing back up at Jinjin before darting his eyes away just as quickly.  
  
Going back in time together had been one thing, but losing an ally like Eunwoo along the way had made their current situation even more difficult. Especially since MJ didn't know when to shut up. Jinjin was quickly running out of excuses to cover up for the things MJ mentioned to Eunwoo that now seemed strange.  
  
Luckily, Eunwoo seemed lost in thought as he sipped at his banana milk. Jinjin sighed, chewing his food and swallowing.  
  
"If we become trainees," Eunwoo began hesitantly, "do you think they'll have to teach us...how to be sexy?"  
  
Jinjin and MJ shot each other a look and MJ immediately burst into laughter.  
  
"Yah! Don't laugh!" Eunwoo whined.  
  
"But you have to be joking!" MJ wheezed, "Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately?"  
  
Eunwoo took another sip of banana milk and began to pout. "Being handsome and being sexy aren't the same thing, hyung."  
  
"Ah, I imagine we will go through some kind of coaching. Maybe acting lessons or something. I don't know if I'd call it 'teaching us to be sexy' though," Jinjin said, trying to ease the tension. He knew for a fact that they would be given acting lessons - he still remembered them, and MJ would too.  
  
MJ finally caught his breath and sighed happily. "Don't worry, Eunwoo. I'm sure it will come naturally to you."  
  
Eunwoo's mouth formed a tight line, and he packed up his things to leave.  
  
"Yah! Don't be so sensitive! I'm only teasing you," MJ groaned.  
  
"I'm going to the practice room to work on our song. See you later, Jinjin-hyung."  
  
"Eunwoo, wait!" MJ yelled.  
  
Eunwoo turned back around, a pleased smirk now on his face. "If I were you, MJ-hyung, I would start practicing how to be sexy soon. You're going to need it."  
  
MJ's jaw dropped and Jinjin felt his eyes go wide. With that, Eunwoo started walking back towards their school.  
  
"Did he really just insult his hyung? What a brat!" MJ cried. Now it was his turn to pout.  
  
Jinjin sighed. "Sometimes I regret being the leader. Now I have to settle your quarrel, MJ-hyung."  
  
MJ stood up from his chair, shuffled over to Jinjin, and collapsed in his lap. His head fell on Jinjin's shoulder.  
  
Jinjin felt his heart skip a beat.  
  
"Hyung, what are you doing?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Maybe Eunwoo is right. Maybe I'm not sexy, and that's why Yeoreum won't date me. How am I ever going to be a good idol?"  
  
Jinjin carefully moved his arm around MJ and gave him a light squeeze. "Don't worry so much."  
  
"That's easy for you to say, Mister Swag Rapper -"  
  
"I'm sure there are people who think you're already sexy," Jinjin said, his words coming out in a rush of breath. He looked away so MJ couldn't see him blushing.  
  
MJ took Jinjin's chin in his hand and turned Jinjin's face back toward him.  
  
"Yeah?" MJ asked, a mischievous glint in his eye.  
  
Jinjin smiled slightly. "Yes, hyung."  
  
MJ leaned in and kissed him gently on the cheek. "Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
